An Aquatic Magic of The Heart
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Two lonely hearts meet in a bizarre twist of fate through the meddling of some supernatural forces. One, a young Prince far from home after being banished...the other a young Girl treated as a hero but has an unusual secret. The Fate of two VERY different Places will change as Two hearts find comfort with in each other and right wrongs in both worlds. FemHarry/Tritannus! EvilEMOM!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: So….I wound up watching a bit of the 5th season of Winx club the other day where Aisha's cousin Tritannus is the main villain for the season and got this idea! So this will be AU for HP and Winx club but hey it is fanfiction so I'm going to have fun with this! So Enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own Winx Club, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, FemHarry's creature form, the Animagus forms, the Pairing and the family ties. Please Read And Review as Well as Vote in her Poll. Fanart is welcomed and please enjoy the story!

Ch.1

3 days after Tritannus's defeat…

Nereus sighed angrily as he looked around with sad eyes at the room he was in; he sat on the bed and reached out to grab a picture held in a simple frame that was placed face down on the nightstand. Nereus stared at the picture of him and the person he had been so close to as a child as he closed his eyes and whispered sadly "Tritannus….I miss you, big brother."

Meanwhile…

Greenish-yellow eyes slowly opened as their owner moaned softly then sat up slowly with a wince of pain from the massive headache he had, the young male then raised a hand to cradle his head only to freeze in shock as he realized he had somehow been deaged. The young male then took a deep breath to calm down then looked around to find he was on a soft bed in a large room made what appeared to some kind of stone he had never seen before; he then jumped when he heard the voice of an older male off to his right, asking him something. He whipped his head around to see the older male and stared in absolute shock mixed with confusion and some amusement, the human male was wearing some kind of robe that was a bright neon green decorated with neon blue and hot pink moons and stars and the man had one of the longest beards that he had ever seen while bright blue eyes that twinkled behind slim wired frame glasses looked at him with a mix of curiosity and kindness. He then realized the older male had asked for his name and the deaged male said "My name is Tritannus…May I ask who you are?"

The human then chuckled and said "My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You gave us a rather large start when you suddenly fell through a portal on to the table during our staff meeting. May I ask where you're from?"

Tritannus blinked then said with a bitter tone, "I'm originally from the realm of Andros located in the Magix dimension…"

Tritannus then noticed the look of absolute confusion of the old man's face as he said slowly "Young man…I know for a fact that the place you're from doesn't even exist here anywhere on earth. But I saw a portal like the one you fell out of once a very long time ago….the person who fell out of it died soon after but told me when I tried to help, two words. The words he told me were "Alternate Dimension…"

Dumbledore watched as the dark purple haired 13 year old boy's eyes widened in shock as he processed that, Dumbledore then said softly to Tritannus "Are you up to walking with me to the guest Quarters we have set up for you?"

Tritannus looked confused then asked as one of his eyebrows raised up, "What do you mean by walk? I'm a merman or as the males of my people are called…a Triton…"

Dumbledore then blinked in shock before he said "When you fell through the portal, you were completely human from what we could see…"

Tritannus froze then quickly threw back the covers to see he had human legs in place of his tail causing his jaw to drop as a small amount of fear clenched his heart, he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's eyes filled with understanding and sympathy as the old man said "It will be alright…Me and the staff will help you figure out what's going on."

Two days later…

Tritannus sighed as he walked down the hallway lost in his thoughts of what he had discovered with Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore's help over the last two days since he woke up in this alternate dimension, they had discovered that the former prince could take on his true form of a Triton when he got wet by surprise or was in a body of water such as a good size tub or the lake on the school grounds. Dumbledore also had a professor by the name of Severus Snape helping Tritannus sort out his negative feelings and the insecurities that his father and others had caused by comparing him to Nereus all the time along with the false Rumors that had been spread about him, Tritannus had to admit that the sessions were actually helping quite a bit when he heard something come from an old unused classroom off to his right that caused him to pause. He then heard a hostile male voice mocking someone when Tritannus then heard a loud *Smack* and a young girl whimper in pain, Tritannus growled and quickly went to help whoever the Boy was bullying inside the room…

Selene Potter bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as Ronald continued to call her a freak because he somehow found out her secret that she tried so hard to hide since first year, Ronald then hit her with another stream of water just so she couldn't escape as her creature blood was kept active by the water causing the poor girl to shiver from the chilly air in the class room. Selene then noticed Ronald raising his hand to slap her again and quickly tried to pull her body away from him, Selene whimpered as she mentally cursed somehow wakening her Mermaid bloodline during first year while Ronald grabbed her tail just above her fins and started pulling her towards him with a ugly look on his face. She closed her eyes in fear when she suddenly heard Ronald let go as he cried out in pain, she opened her eyes while she squeaked in surprise as she felt someone scoop her up in a brides maid carry causing her to look up at who helped her and a brilliant blush lit up her cheeks at her savior who was easily one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen. Selene then felt a shiver go up her spine as she heard her Savior's voice asking her a soft question and she then said, "I'm fine…Thank you for helping me."

Tritannus looked down at the really cute mermaid in his arms and gave her a small smile causing him to become amused as she gave a squeak while her face turned a bright crimson; he then used a small amulet that Dumbledore had enchanted to act like a phone to contact Severus and the Headmaster about the act of bullying he had stopped as he sat down on an old desk nearby. He felt the mermaid shiver slightly as a rather cold draft drifted through the room and reminded him that her sweater and shirt were still wet; he gently pulled her closer to his chest as she stiffened in shock but then relaxed with a small purr that was almost inaudible as she felt the warmth coming off him. Tritannus kept an eye on the knocked out idiot he caught bullying the girl when he felt the girl's head gently hit his shoulder and looked down to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms, he gently brushed a strand of icy bluish-purple hair from the girl's face and frowned slightly at a small black lightning bolt scar on her right temple when he suddenly heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards the room…

An hour later…

Selene moaned softly before sitting up and looked around to see that she was in the Hospital wing in what appeared to be a private room; she blinked in confusion then remembered what happened as she went pale at realizing her secret was now known by Ronald. She buried her face into her hands and softly groaned "What the hell am I going to do now? Ronald will never leave me alone now…"

She then heard the sound of the door to the room opening and lifted her head up to see Dumbledore and the Young teen that had helped her with Ronald's act of bullying earlier, Dumbledore smiled softly at his adoptive granddaughter and then said "Mr. Weasely's memories of your bloodline have been removed and he has been placed in detention with Professor Snape until the end of the year so he can't come near you during his free time for the rest of the year."

The look of profound relief on Selene's face had Dumbledore a little worried at how bad Ronald had become but he cleared his thoughts and looked at the young girl who was trying to hid a blush as she looked at the young man beside him curiously, Dumbledore chuckled and said "Selene, this young man is named Tritannus but we have him registered for next year under the human name of Tyson Andros, I was hoping you would be willing to show him around after you're released from the hospital wing…"

Selene blinked then nodded before asking "Is…Tritannus-san not an actual human, professor?"

Tritannus then spoke up and said "No, not really…I'm what's called a triton or in other words…a merman although my people don't have a human form back home where I'm from."

Selene noticed the bitterness in his voice as Dumbledore then excused himself to go talk with Madam Pomfrey and left the two teens alone, Tritannus sighed as he walked over and said "He's not exactly subtle with his hints…is he?"

Selene blinked then started giggling as she said "Professor Dumbledore prefers not be subtle unless he has to, he says it makes life a bit more fun when you're his age…"

Tritannus chuckled and sat at the edge of the bed as he then asked "Why was the red head bullying you like that?"

Selene sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and said "Let's see…I get along better with his older brothers, he tried to force his opinions down my throat on the train at the beginning of my first year here and has the idea that he's the only male that's worthy of being my boyfriend despite me telling him over and over again that I want nothing to do with him and he has no right to try and control who I'm friends with. He also has horrid table manners, personal hygiene issues and severe prejudice issues against people who aren't sorted in Gryffindor…so yeah I don't like him and he tries to make my life hell when I already get that with my so called relatives I'm forced to live with during the summer."

Tritannus blinked at the mix of anger and fear in her voice when she mentioned her relatives and asked "Don't you live with your parents?"

Selene looked surprised then slowly said "You really aren't from around here…are you?"

Tritannus shook his head as Selene sighed and said "My parents were murdered in front of me when I was only 15 months due to this powerful dark wizard attacking our house on Halloween night, thing is…no one actually knows why I was able to survive the spell that had killed my parents…in fact I'm the only known survivor of that spell so almost everyone in the English Wizarding world treats me like a celebrity and celebrates the day I supposedly stopped the guy who killed my parents when no one knows if it was my mom or dad who had somehow stopped him. They don't realize that I would gladly give up all the money, fame and glory I have to have my parents back and have a loving family for once instead of having to live with my Mom's sister and her family when they DESPISE magic and anything else that isn't considered normal in their world."

Selene had her head bowed down as Tritannus looked shocked but quickly noticed wet spots appearing on the blanket, he quickly moved to sit right beside Selene and awkwardly pulled her into a gentle hug as she latched on to him and broke down as the dam holding her negative feelings back broke finally…

3 hours later…

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey peeked into the room where Selene and Tritannus were still and identical mixed looks of surprise and amusement appeared on their faces at the scene before them, Tritannus was propped up against the wall with his arms wrapped gently around a sleeping Selene who had her head on his chest and was apparently holding onto him like a teddy bear. The former prince was also fast asleep and had his head resting peacefully against the 13 year old girl's raven wing black hair when the two adults then heard them both sigh in contentment at the exact same time. Dumbledore gave a soft chuckle as he and Madam Pomfrey then did a fist bump at getting the two to at least start a friendship with each other that would hopefully last for a long time, What Dumbledore didn't know though…was that the forces that represented Fate, Love, Hope and Life had been the ones to arrange for Tritannus to be brought to this dimension instead of him being banished to Oblivion prison so that the Young Prince could heal and grow into his own person without being forced into the shadows or him and his brother being compared to his father all the time which had caused so much of the strife between him and his twin in the first place….

Over the next 3 weeks, Tritannus found he was being drawn in closer to Selene as he was asked by Dumbledore to help the young girl with controlling her mermaid bloodline that they found out came from somewhere on her mother's side of the family. At the moment, Selene was sitting next to him in the sitting area of the guest quarters he was using as she read the first in a series of fiction books she had called "The Princess Diaries". Tritannus couldn't help but smile as he glanced over from writing in the journal that Professor Snape had given him during their sessions to help the former prince get his feelings of negative and positive out in a healthier way, Selene was curled up on the other side of the love seat with a content look on her face before she suddenly let out a series of quick, adorable and short sneezes. Tritannus then said jokingly "I think the hamster in your shirt pocket just sneezed again."

Selene gave him a playful glare before smacking his shoulder as she said "Oh ha-ha, very funny."

The two then heard the chiming of the grandfather clock near the door and looked up to see that it was 15 minutes before supper, Selene sighed as she stood up with Tritannus and said "Time to face the masses….and the idiot again."

Tritannus's eyes narrowed at the mention of Ronald and let out a low growl as the red head proved to be an A+ class jerk and had been trying to force him away from Selene by claiming she was his and his alone every day at every meal, Tritannus pretty much decked the guy after two days right after he shoved Tritannus away from Selene and grabbed her wrist hard enough to bruise it lightly as he told her to stay away from "The death eater in training" as he tried to drag Selene away from the former prince. Tritannus had thought that Stormy in whiny mode was the most annoying thing he had heard but Ronald topped her by quite a bit with the way the boy bitched and moaned in his permanent "Poor Pitiful Me" mode and with his bad habits and manners, Tritannus still found it a bit funny that despite him telling Selene about his past before they met…she had just shrugged and said "People make stupid mistakes and considering you had a mental breakdown due to all that stress…at least You're at least trying to move past it and besides, You are someone that I like WAY better then Ronald and I feel extremely comfortable around you which is slightly weird considering my history."

Tritannus then felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and jumped slightly as he looked over to see a giggling Selene, he gave her a sheepish smile then they headed out of the Guest quarters and headed down to go eat. They were almost to the great hall when Ronald stopped them in the great hall as he accused Selene of being a dark witch and using people for her own purposes, Selene finally had enough as a large crowd gathered around the scene causing her to blow her top and yell at Ronald "SHUT UP! You have NO right to claim that Ronald, You don't know me and you are no friend or even somebody I want to hang out with due to your attitude towards me and other people in different houses! You claim that you're the only one worthy of dating me when I don't even like you in any way, shape or form, far as I'm concerned…I would much prefer to date Tyson over you! At least he treats me like a person with their own thoughts and dreams, he also respects my privacy and personal opinions unlike everyone else who sees me as "The girl who lived" when as far as we know….It was my Parents who could have possibly stopped Voldemort that night! I would give up all the money, fame and glory that's heaped upon for my parents back…people don't realize how lucky they are to have their parents in their lives. So as far as I'm concerned, Ronald… YOU CAN STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

A stunned silence echoed through the entrance hall as Selene panted in anger as tears slipped down her face; Tritannus quickly stepped over to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before gently leading her into the Great hall to get a seat at the table. Selene clung to him gently while Tritannus gently rubbed her back before asking softly "Selene…did you really mean what you said to Ronald about…"

"Dating you? Ty…out of every guy who I either hang out with or the others who have asked me out…I would date you in a heartbeat. Draco, Neville, Percy and the Twins are more like brothers to me than anything and everyone else who has tried to date me…they were only trying for one or more reasons of either trying to share my so called fame, get into my pants or use me as a show or bragging piece. You have treated me with respect and treat me like a normal person, I also feel really comfortable with you and you may try to hide it but you can be really sweet with those you like or care about. So yes, I would choose you over Ronald to date every time…"

Tritannus was stunned but he couldn't help but smile at Selene as he gave her a one armed hug, Selene blushed lightly as she returned the hug while the rest of the student body made their way into the Great hall for supper…

3 hours later…

Tritannus sat in a cozy arm chair in front of the fire place in the guest quarters he slept in as he stared into the fire, thinking about what Selene had said earlier about dating him. Tritannus sighed softly as he felt rather conflicted at the moment, he still felt a bit of a flame for Icy but…looking back, he could tell they would have never lasted and to be honest…he much preferred Selene over Icy and he did really like the soft spoken girl who accepted him and all his "mental baggage". He just wasn't sure if he should take the plunge and ask Selene out or keep it to being friends until he could find a way home if possible…

Tritannus then felt a gentle touch on his shoulder as he started and looked up to see Professor Snape looking at him with a bit of concern in his eyes, Snape then asked "Is something bothering you, Tritannus?"

Tritannus blushed lightly as he said "A bit….Selene said something today that has me thinking and I'm a bit unsure of what to do about it…"

Snape gave him a knowing look and said "This is about what she said to Mister Weasely before supper, isn't it?"

Tritannus nodded with a soft sigh as Snape sat down on the nearby couch with a pensive look on his face before he then said to Tritannus, "I was once in a very similar situation back at my time here at Hogwarts…"

Tritannus looked at the older male in surprise before softly asking "What happened if it's not too much to ask…"

Snape sadly smiled and then said "I and the girl I loved…were the best of friends growing up, I was a half blood who lived in the area and she was a first generation witch in her family as far as we knew. We started Hogwarts together at age eleven and were sorted into opposite houses, I was Slytherin while she was placed in Gryffindor…we tried to stay good friends as possible but…in our fifth year…we had a fight and I said words that I could never take back causing the friendship to end before I could get my courage up to tell her how I felt. It was 4 years later we became friends again but I lost my chance to win her heart due to my own stupidity of keeping it inside…she married someone else who I never got along during school and they had a child who I was named one of her godfathers. She then died 15 months after her child was born, she died protecting her child that night along with her husband and she never did get to know what I kept inside for so long…"

Tritannus blinked then softly asked "What happened to her child?"

Snape sadly smiled and said "Well considering she was the one to blow up at mister Weasely earlier….she survived that night. All I can say to you is…don't let something or someone like her slip through your fingers, you may never get another chance with them if you don't take the risk that first time. I didn't take the chance and lost my best friend while my goddaughter lost her mother…"

Tritannus was stunned as Snape then stood and said "Life is full of what if but we can never know what will happen unless we try to live our lives to the fullest, everyone has regrets but it is the regrets and failures in life that teach to keep trying. Good night, Tritannus."

With that, Snape left leaving the young prince to think about what was told to him…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: So….I wound up watching a bit of the 5th season of Winx club the other day where Aisha's cousin Tritannus is the main villain for the season and got this idea! So this will be AU for HP and Winx club but hey it is fanfiction so I'm going to have fun with this! So Enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own Winx Club, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, FemHarry's creature form, the Animagus forms, the Pairing and the family ties. Please Read And Review as Well as Vote in her Poll. Fanart is welcomed and please enjoy the story!

 **So quick poll here for two pairings here! Should I pair Nereus and Hermione together and/or Draco and Icy together? First one to** _ **8 votes**_ **wins! (Darcy will be getting a pairing but I haven't decided on whom to pair her with yet)**

 **Yes to Hermione/Nereus:**

 **Yes to Draco/Icy:**

 **Yes to both Pairings:**

 **No to Hermione/Nereus:**

 **No to Draco/Icy:**

 **No to Both Pairings:**

Ch.2

4 days later…

Tritannus smiled as he watched Selene swim with ease in the hidden cove where he helped her learn to control her mermaid bloodline in the evenings, his thoughts turned to the talk with Snape a few days before and he sighed as he looked over at Selene as he made his decision. He swam over to Selene and tapped her shoulder as he said "Mind if….I ask you a question?"

Selene tilted her head to the side slightly with a smile on her face and said "Sure! What's up?"

Tritannus blushed lightly as he gathered his courage then said "I've been thinking about what you said 4 days ago and got some advice from one the teachers…I'm wondering if….Maybeyou'dliketotryinggoingonadatewithme?"

Selene blinked then mentally slowed down what Tritannus had said in a rush before a brilliant smile appeared on her face with a light blush; she then planted a chaste kiss on Tritannus's cheek before she simply said "I would love to go on a date with you, any ideas on what you want to do?"

Tritannus blinked then smiled sheepishly as he said "To be honest…I've never been on an actual date before though…so I'm not really sure on what to do."

They looked at each other then started laughing for a few minutes before calming down; Selene then said "Well, We could ask Dumbledore Oji-san if we can go the new café he mentioned in the nearby Village as long as we have one of the Teachers nearby with us"

Tritannus smiled then said "That sounds good then maybe we can visit this Honeydukes that I heard about?"

Selene grinned then said teasingly "you just want to grab some dark chocolate for yourself, don't you?"

Tritannus laughed and said "To be honest…I blame you for getting me addicted to it, don't forget that you're just as bad when it come to Dark chocolate…"

Selene blushed lightly but then gave Tritannus a hug as she said happily "I'm so glad that you've come into my Life, Tritannus…you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Tritannus smiled and gently pulled her in closer as he embraced her happily, Selene laid her head on his chest as they cuddled together for a few minutes before parting while Tritannus said "we should head back up to the school and get some sleep…"

Selene nodded then grinned playfully as she then smacked his arm then took off towards the surface as she said "TAG, you're it!"

Tritannus laughed and quickly went after her with a playful smile on his face….

A month and half later….

Selene laughed softly as her boyfriend bantered playfully with Draco, Blaise and Neville during their study session break for exams when Hermione came into the library with angry tears streaming down her face while cussing under her breath, Selene was quick to ask what happened as Hermione sat down with an angry huff. Hermione quickly told them about Ronald accusing her cat of killing Scabbers, the boy's pet rat in the common room by screaming at the top of his lungs at her. Tritannus growled along with everyone else in the group at Ronald's reaction while Selene gave Hermione a hug to comfort her, Hermione smiled then they all got back to studying as Tritannus would help them by quizzing them on different material from over the school year from the various subjects taught.

Half an hour later…

Selene and Tritannus were walking back towards his guest dorm when Ms. Norris the caretaker's cat came around the corner and stared at them with her large eyes, Tritannus eyed the cat nervously as Selene tried hard not to giggle as they walked past the cat and Tritannus then gave a sigh of relief once they disappeared from the cat's sight. Selene couldn't stifle the giggle that snuck pass her lips causing Tritannus to pout as he said "It's not my fault I'm uneasy around cats…"

Selene just smiled as she then kissed his cheek and said "I know but I think it's cute when you get a little nervous…."

Tritannus blushed then muttered "I'm not cute…."

Selene then said "But you are adorable….especially to me."

Tritannus just sighed playfully as they arrived in front of his guest dorm then gave Selene a chaste kiss good night before they separated for the night….

Meanwhile back on Andros…

King Neptune sat in his private study as he sighed and leaned back into the easy chair while holding an old picture in his hands, he then looked down at the picture which was of a pair of twin Tritons at the age of 2 playing with toys and a younger version of the king on the floor joining them with his mouth opened with laughter. A lone tear slipped down his cheek as he gently fingered the darker haired twin as he whispered sadly "What did I do wrong for things with Tritannus to turn out this way? I wish I knew where I went wrong for this to have happened…"

A sudden knock on the door had Neptune quickly wiping the tears from his eyes as he put on his stoic royal mask and call out "Come in."

The door opened as his wife came in and closed the door behind her before swimming to his side, she noticed the picture in her husband's lap and sighed as she said "Neptune…you can't keep beating yourself up over this. All we can do is hope that the sweet young man Tritannus used to be will come back to us in time. We just need to have hope in that everything will be ok…"

Neptune managed a small smile at his wife as she placed her hand over top of his then asked "Why don't you come to bed, Love? You're exhausted and you need to get some rest."

Neptune sighed and said "I suppose I should try and get some rest…."

The King followed his wife out of the room after placing the picture back in its spot on his desk and closed the door to the study as moonlight shone through the water onto the picture…

Few weeks later…

Selene was furious that after everything her, Tritannus, Hermione and Draco had been through that evening, Fudge was still being an idiotic moron and refusing to believe any of them about what had really happened tonight and that her Godfather was innocent of the crimes he was accused of and thrown in prison with no trial all those years ago. Selene was worried sick about Sirius when Dumbledore came in and said "Miss. Granger, I do believe you and the others saved more than one life tonight about an hour ago and nothing more…Now I must lock the door so you can rest peacefully, good luck."

Hermione's eyes lit up in understanding as she then beckoned Selene and Tritannus over quickly then placed a large chain that was around her neck around theirs as she then pulled out a small hourglass before she turned it once in a complete circle, Selene and Tritannus were startled when they suddenly found themselves back in the great hall before Hermione pulled them both in to a large cleaning closet as the sounds of footsteps went by….

40 minutes later….

Selene waited nervously for the woman she thought was her mom to show up with Tritannus waiting beside her, she watched as the large group of Dementors grew larger before she realized what had actually happened when she had seen the woman. She then stood up and cast the Patronus spell as she focused on her happy memories as hard she could, a beautiful silvery light burst from her wand and charged the evil creatures causing them to flee from her past self and Sirius before turning and coming back to her. Selene looked shocked as a handsome stag pranced in front of her causing to whisper the name "Prongs" seconds before the creature disappeared in a shower of sparkles, they ran back to Hermione and Buckbeak before they flew the Hippogriff to where Sirius was being held and had the man escape on the creature's back before rushing back the hospital wing…

2 days later…

Selene sighed as she stepped onto the train platform in order to go back to the Dursleys for the summer, she then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to Tritannus giving a worried look as he asked "Are you going to be ok, love?"

Selene smiled and gave him a hug as she laid her head on his chest, Tritannus wrapped his arms around her as she then said "I'll be fine….I just hope I can see you sooner than later though…"

Tritannus kissed her forehead and said "If anything…I could probably convince one of the teachers to let me come Visit you for a bit on your birthday…"

Selene smiled as the boarding call for the train rang out causing them to sigh and Selene to give him a kiss on the lips before she left to get on the train, Tritannus stood there and watched the train disappear into the distance before he made his way back up to the castle with a sad air around him…

July 28th….

Selene let out a small growl as she had gone to open the door this morning and found it locked up tight just like the summer before her second year at Hogwarts, she was now pacing the room as she had quickly sent Hedwig with a letter to her boyfriend and told him what was going on at the moment. She then heard the sounds of knocking at the front door and her aunt's footsteps to answer the door, seconds later a startled shriek rang through the house while Selene heard footsteps running up the stairs as a familiar adult male voice talked with her freaking Aunt downstairs. She then heard the door being banged against as her boyfriend's voice called out "Selene, hang tight…We'll get you out in a few minutes, love. Professor Snape is ah…having words with your horse…I mean your Aunt!"

Selene giggled in amusement at her boyfriend's verbal slip and said "Thank you for getting here so fast Ty. I really want to get out of here…"

Just then her uncle's Severus's voice asked if she was alright, Selene then said "I am but can you please hurry and get me out of here?"

The door was soon opened as Severus and Tritannus quickly checked her over then Tritannus grabbed her trunk for her as Severus led her out of the house and over to a nicely redone 1963 Chevrolet Impala done in a deep forest green with silver and gold vines trailing down the sides, Selene's eyes sparkled in amusement as she then said "Never pegged you for a Classic car fan, Uncle Sev…"

Severus' eyes softened as he then said "This car was a 21st birthday gift your mother gave me about 3 months after we rekindled our friendship; I've treasured it ever since…"

"Mom got this for you?! The colors are really nice and they actually suit you really well too!"

The older male chuckled as he and Tritannus got her trunk into the boot of the car then they three all got inside as they drove off from Selene's personal hell for the rest of the summer….

2 days later, July 30th…

Tritannus smiled as he sat with Selene at a small beachside café while he fiddled with a small jewelry box in his jean pocket that he had bought with Severus's help, the former Prince then took a deep breath and pulled out the box as he got his Girlfriend's attention and gently gave her the box with a smile. Selene blinked in surprise then gently took the box as she looked into his eyes while Tritannus then said "Early Happy Birthday, Love…"

Selene's eyes widened then she looked down at the box as she gently removed the light aqua green ribbon from the case and gently opened it to see the contents, Tritannus then grinned as Selene let out a soft squeal of delight as she gently pulled out a light aqua blue choker with a small charm shaped like coral attached while a light blue scallop shell shaped gem was set into the middle of the Coral design. Selene looked at her boyfriend in delight as he then said softly "The coral design is an upside down version of my mother's crown and I know if she ever got to meet you, she would probably take you right under her wing with no problems…"

Selene's eyes widened as Tritannus never really talked about his Family members with her but she could see the pain he was trying to keep hidden from her in his eyes, she then smiled and then asked "Mind helping me put it on, Tyson? We can then walked down to the small cove Uncle told us about and talk if you want…I know I would love to hear a bit more about your family members…"

Tritannus blinked then smiled as he stood and helped her hook up the choker before they headed to the small cove Severus told them about that he had found with Lily one summer nearby...

15 minutes later…

Selene giggled as she cuddled up to her boyfriend on the small rock formation shaped like a bench while they watched the different fish swim all around them from a nearby coral reef, Tritannus smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her in closer as he said "So who did you want to hear about in my family first?"

Selene then smiled and said "why not start with the one cousin you told me about? Aisha was her name, I think…"

Tritannus chuckled softly and said "Aisha, huh? Well, Aisha was always really active and loved doing sports, dancing and other stuff she had as hobbies. She was always just so…confident it seemed, in what she wanted in life and she refused to let anyone or anything stop her, she could also be a bit blunt with her words sometimes but she was one of the most loving and loyal people I knew…"

Selene listened attentively as her boyfriend slowly opened up about his family and his past with her, Selene could see the pain fade from his eyes slowly as he talked and she just offered the silent comfort he needed as he slowly bled off the poison in his heart from all the negative emotions he kept bottled up for so long by telling some of his favorite family memories from when he was young. The hours passed as the trip down memory lane continued and neither of them noticed the darkening sky above as evening approached…

Next day…

Selene gave a sleepy yawn as she sat up in her bed in guest bedroom then looked out the window only yelp and say "OH CRAP, I overslept! Uncle Sev is going to kill me!"

Selene quickly grabbed a change of clean clothes and dashed into the on suite bathroom as she took a quick show and got ready before heading downstairs, she hoped her Uncle Sev wasn't too mad still after how late she and Tritannus had gotten home as she walked into the dining room only to find a note asking her to meet Severus and Tritannus at the Longbottom house by using the Floo system so they could help Neville gather potion ingredients from the Family Greenhouses. Selene blinked but sighed as she smiled and quickly activated the Floo, She then threw the powder into the fire and said clearly as she stepped into the fire "Longbottom Mansion!"

Selene stepped through and was met by one of the House elves who told her that Tritannus, Neville and her uncle were waiting on the outside patio for her; the house elf then gave Selene directions which got the house elf a warm thank you before the young teen headed off to the meeting point. Selene smiled as she then found the right place and pushed open the curtained doors while stepping outside as she then got shocked badly by a group of people suddenly yelling at her…..


End file.
